Pink Memories
by Adara-The-Flame
Summary: St. John Allerdyce is reunited with an old friend only to lose her again. An okay story, the ending's pretty bad though- becomes a songfic.


I dun own nething 'cept for my Vadra. so booya. (Wish I did.)  
  
St. John Allerdyce sat impatiently on one of the church pews inside St. Patrick's Cathedral in Manhattan. He had been dying of boredom at the Institute when Kurt, the religious, blue, furry man that he is, invited John to join him in a trip to the city, though John did not know he would be joining Kurt inside a church. He hated churches; they made him feel like he was going to be nailed to something for no reason what so ever. Kurt said he needed to go to confessional, and would be done soon. Yeah, okay, was he blind?! The line for confessional was hella long, and John wasn't sure he was going to be able to wait that long. He wanted to explore the streets of Manhattan. It had been forever since he had been there. As a matter of fact, the last time he had been in Manhattan was the day he left to go to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. It had been his home from the ages of 4 to 11, and he had missed it so.  
A half an hour had passed since Kurt had gotten on the line for confessional, and it was his turn next. Thank god! John thought as he watched someone step out, looking dazed and confused and Kurt step into what he thought resembled a big wooden box. John sighed, hoping Kurt wouldn't be long in the big wooden box. He stared up at the ceiling for a while and zoned out. Just as John had begun to imagine a giant being killed with an itty-bitty slingshot police burst into the church.  
"Everybody! Put your hands up! Now!" A police officer yelled.  
"Shit..." John cursed, bolting from his pew over towards the confessional as people began to gasp and cry out as they raised their hands. "Kurt we gotta go-" The door to the confessional opened and John was pulled in. Before he could register what had happened, he found himself two blocks away from the church, and cold. He had left his jacket on the pew.  
"Kurt! What the hell was that for?!" John yelled, but Kurt did not hear him. John could only blink as some pink haired girl jumped up and kind of tackle hugged Kurt.  
"You saved my ass! Thank you, thank you, thank you...!" The pink haired girl continued to hug him until Kurt patted her on the back.  
"It vas no problem. I vas glad to help." Kurt said. John could see him smiling from underneath his hat. The pink haired girl gave him one more tight squeeze before she let go and turned to John. She opened her mouth to speak but silenced herself as she looked him over. She mumbled to herself "Wow, you're hot." before she addressed John who grinned at her comment.  
"Sorry for uh... inconviencing you. The name's Vadra. And you are?" She extended her hand.  
John took her hand and shook it. "John. Nice to meet you?" He looked at her strangely, she wasn't exactly normal. Aside from the pink hair, she was wearing a tank top and capris- in the middle of Winter. She had a Chinese dragon tattooed on her upper arm. Intriguing. John thought.  
"Likewise." She nodded.  
"Why were the cops chasing you?" John asked as he let go of her hand.  
"Well... ummm... yeah..." She smiled. "I kinda turned this guys arm into a piece of wood.... and he freaked... and then he yelled for the cops... and they were like 'Oooo, a mutant...' and they they chased me and Kurt helped me get out and geez it's cold."  
Kurt turned to John and nodded before John could ask any more questions. "The man was assaulting her, she did it in self-defense. She has the power to control anything organic."  
Vadra nodded. "Yeah. So umm... where's this special school place you were talking about?" She had turned to Kurt, who still thought the girl was totally innocent, but John knew better. He remembered Vadra all too well from his foster child days, he guessed she just didn't remember him. He'd confront her later; right now she needed to get out of Manhattan before someone recognized her.  
"Vait here, and I shall go get ze car. John, stay vith her." And with that, Kurt disappated.  
John snickered as he looked at her. "You're going to love it at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters." His words were heavily sarcastic, and Vadra got the point and sighed.  
"Anythin's better than where I live now." She looked back at him.  
"'nd where's that?" John asked, curiosity nipping at him.  
"No where." She shrugged and stepped forward into the street to get into the car Kurt had pulled up in. She did not run for the front seat, instead she slipped into the back and laid down. Kurt waited for John to slip into the front seat before he sped off, heading for home. Before they were even a mile from the scene, Vadra spoke.  
"Do you mind if I take a nap?"  
"Go right ahead, i's okay." Kurt replied. No sooner had he responded had Vadra slipped into blissful sleep. By the time it took her to fall asleep, John could tell she had not slept in a long time. She always had a hard time falling asleep...  
  
***  
  
When Vadra awoke, she was tucked into a bed. She did not recognize her surroundings, and she did not see Kurt or John, so she panicked. She rushed to the window and forced it open, shivering as the cold January air blew in. She was halfway out the window when John walked in, the Professor behind him.  
"Whoa!'Dra! It's okay!" He ran over and grabbed her arm, hauling her back into the room. "You're safe here, it's okay."  
Vadra blinked, staring at John. "You called me-" Before she could introduce herself, the Professor interrupted.  
"Hello Vadra, I trust you rested well." He smiled. Something about him both soothed her and creeped her out at the same time so before he was able to finish his sentence, she was clinging to John.  
"Whoa, fancy words." She mumbled under her breath. "Yeah... I had a nice nap. Who are you?"  
"I am Professor Charles Xavier. Welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Here we house and teach people like yourself Vadra, mutants..." The Professor went on and on about what they do at the Xavier Institute and it took all of Vadra's self-discipline to try and listen. Finally, he began to end.  
"This will be your room.. you'll find clothes in the closet and in the dresser. There's a bathroom over there," He motioned towards a door. "And all your other accommodations have been met. I hope you will be very happy here and that we can learn to accelerate that power of yours. It is quite a gift. Later on, a woman named Jean Grey will come and show you around the school. I will see you again in Physics class on Monday, and no, you are not the only student here with unnaturally colorful hair. Goodbye." And with that, the Professor left. Vadra fell onto her bed, blinking confusedly.  
"He can read minds." John said, to answer her question.  
"Oh." She gave the expression that she was thinking hard before she stopped staring at her bare feet and looked at John. "You called me 'Dra before.... how do you know that nickname?"  
John smirked and then gave her a playful pout. "I'm surprised you don't remember your... Johnny-Boy." He cringed as he repeated his childhood nickname.  
Vadra's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Johnny-Boy!" Again, John cringed. "This is where they took you after you blew up the stove?!" She threw her arms around him in a gigantic hug. "Wow! You were the last person I'd ever thought I'd run into from back then. All the other kids told me that they'd taken you to some laboratory to be experimented on and then they threw you off a cliff to see if you flew... so I didn't know what the hell happened to you." She laughed. "Oh Johnny-Boy!" Again, John cringed. "I missed ya!"  
When she finished calling him JohnnyBoy, he was actually able to smile, then he laughed. "Yeah... I missed you too. And the name's Pyro now... never ever call me 'Johnny-Boy'" He cringed one last time, "again. Got it?"  
She nodded and gave him a mock salute. "Yessir."  
John nodded and smiled. "So w'cha been up to for the past six years?"  
"...........stuff." She shrugged, inching away from him a bit.  
"Like?" He asked impatiently.  
"Like running away a couple of months after you left, when I realized you weren't coming back... living on the streets for a while... hanging out with the wrong crowd... making the big mistakes... turning into a mutant and turning some guy's arm who I was robbing for money cuz I was hungry into a log before getting chased by cops. The usual stuff a normal foster child whose best friend leaves her would do." She looked down at the bed.  
"Hey," he nudged her chin up so she was looking at him. "I didn't leave you, they made me leave. I wanted to take you with me, but they said no cuz you weren't a mutant... not yet anyway." Vadra looked at him and dropped her eyes. He took her and pulled her close. "'Dra, whatever they told you back there, know that I didn't ever want to leave you behind. Okay?"  
She looked up at him, sighed and then nodded. "Okay." After a couple of moments of silence, she spoke again. "So... what about you?" He was still holding her close, and she snuggled up in his embrace. "How were your past six years?"  
"Eh... they were alright. I learned to better control my power... made some friends... got the reputation of being 'Bad-Ass'...." He smirked.  
Vadra pulled away from him and stared at him with her mouth open. "You.... a bad ass! HAH!" She began hysterical laughing. John hit her in the shoulder.  
"Hey! Yes, I'm a 'Bad Ass' and you're not going to ruin that for me, got it?" He poked her in the chest, and she was forced to stifle her laughs. "Yessir." She replied, still giggling. "Won't breathe a word about how you were such a crybaby... and how you were in diapers until you were eight..." She continued to giggle.  
"Hey! That was only at night!" He pouted playfully. "But if you do that I won't tell them about how you used to cling to me whenever someone new was in the room, which you still do, as you showed me when Professor Xavier came in, and how you used to sneak into my room and sleep in my bed with me whenever it rained or thundered..." He then ran his hand through her hair. "Or how you used to hate the color pink..."  
She laughed and then pouted playfully. "Okay, Johnny- I mean... Pyro, it's a deal." She extended her hand and John shook it firmly. "But you..." she laughed some more, "a bad ass... heh... that's hysterical." She looked at him and smiled with remembrance. "But hey, you got hot over the past six years so I can't complain. Hottness comes with being a bad ass, so I think I can see that..." She grinned.  
"You're not so bad yourself..." He grinned. "But if you wanna date me, you better get in line." He smirked.  
"Oh really?" She laughed. "Mmmhmm..." She was trying not to smile. "Oh yes... I'm sure the line is out the door and around the corner."  
"Come now!" He stood up and grabbed her hands, yanking her up from the bed. "I will show you these new and strange friends I have made." He said in a funny voice. "You will be amazed."  
"Ah yes, PyroMan, amazeeeeeeee me." She laughed as he led her out the door. It was time for her to get to know everyone.  
John introduced her to everyone, and they all seemed to like her, except for the two people that counted most- Bobby and Rogue. The minute Vadra saw Rogue and the way John looked at her, she knew she was competition. PyroMan, as she had affectionaly re-nicknamed him, was hers, and nobody was going to take him from her. The only thing about Bobby that she didn't like is that Bobby seemed to be a perfectionist infront of Rogue. It annoyed Vadra, and she made it known quite plainly. By the end of the night, Rogue had been renamed as BubbleGirl because Vadra thought because of her powers Rogue should just live in one of those giant bubbles, and Bobby was renamed "That weird guy you're friends with that I don't like."  
After John had introduced her to everyone and stayed up well into the night talking to her and reminiscing about their childhoods, he returned to his room. Bobby had sat up waiting for him.  
"What's with that girl? Why was she such a bitch towards me and what the hell was her problem with Rogue?" Bobby was clearly unhappy with the way Vadra had acted towards him and Rogue, and he wanted John to fix it.  
"Yo... IceMan, chill. She's had it rough the past couple of years and didn't like you cuz you were so stiff when Rogue was around. But she did like Rogue. It's a habit of hers to nickname people she's fond of with an annoying nickname. She's not normal man, she's been living off the streets for a couple of years... she's not used to stuff like this, just chill out and relax around her and I'm sure you two as well as her 'n Rogue will get along just fine..."  
"Hmph....." Bobby layed down on his bed and did not bring up the subject again. John undressed and went to sleep in his boxers. About two hours later, sometime around 4 A.M., Bobby was awoken as light from the hallway flooded in through the open door. It was closed quietly and whoever it was tiptoed further into the room. Bobby peaked from his top bunk and groaned quietly. It was Vadra.  
She did not speak, she simply slid into John's bed and snuggled up to him. Bobby could only hear the rustling of the sheets and a slight groan from John as he half-woke.  
"Vadra...? Mmm..." He slid his arms around her, she snuggled up to him some more and fell asleep instantly. Bobby could only hear some more rustling of the sheets and then silence. His curiousity got the best of him. John had told him that there was nothing between him and Vadra, that if anything, they were like brother and sister, but what brother and sister share a bed? Come on, something was out of place here. Bobby stole a peek at them. They were just laying there, cuddled up. They were both sleeping on their sides. Vadra was nestled up in the nook between his arm and chest, using his shoulder as a pillow. John had that arm wrapped around her shoulders, and his other arm, around her waist. Vadra had cuddled up to him resting one arm against his bare chest, the other, she had wrapped around his neck. Both looked awfully peaceful.  
Bobby envied them more than anyone could possibly understand. He wished that he and Rogue could cuddle up and sleep like that, but that was not possible. Not while Rogue's powers still got the best of her. Oh how he longed to touch that deadly skin... there were so many times he'd come so close to just giving in. He longed so much to just kiss her, to express how deep his love for her went- in a physical way. Oh how he envied John and Vadra... he envied them so.  
  
***  
  
Two months had passed since Vadra had entered the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. She seemed to get along with everyone, save for Bobby. As a matter of fact, because of her, Rogue and Bobby argued quite often because Rogue thought it was Bobby's fault for not trying hard enough to be nice to her. Vadra, or 'Dra as Rogue now called her, had become very close. Vadra was also quite close to their newest student, Emily. She had entered the Institute the day after Vadra did. Emily tagged along everywhere with Vadra, but never spoke unless Vadra and her were alone. John found it strange, mostly because Emily gave him the creeps, but shrugged it off. Vadra was a big girl, she could take care of herself.  
Over those two months, John really began to notice how much Vadra had changed over the past six years. On that first night, when she had snuck into bed with him, she had made him feel like things were going to be exactly as they were when they were younger, but that would not be the case. Even when John would come to her, and try to spend the night, she would always end up telling him he needed to go back to his room. She said she didn't wanna get in trouble, but John knew that was hardly the case- Vadra always wanted to get in trouble, and that was something that never changed. But she seemed different somehow... maybe it was that she seemed less innocent.  
The Vadra he knew was a little girl with big dreams and an obsession with her teddy bear and Johnny-Boy. She would always talk about how when she got big, she was going to buy a big house and be a singer and everybody was going to love her and everyone in the world would be happy. The Vadra he knew had eyes that knew no sorrow, only joy. The Vadra he knew was chipper and outgoing and untameable come bed time. When he looked in her eyes now, he saw none of that. All he saw was darkness, sadness, pain and desperation. It was obvious that something was wrong, if you were able to look through the loud and boasterous front she put up. It hurt him that she could not confide in him, but pressuring her to do so would only make her close up, so there was nothing he could do but hope and wait she'd come out with it eventually.  
Well... maybe he could give it a try, if he proded her a bit she might spill. With this thought in his head, he made his way through to her room. It was late Tuesday night, sometime around 2 A.M. John hoped she wasn't sleeping, and that she wasn't going to tell him to go back to his room. No, he wouldn't let her tell him to go back if she did. He needed to know what was bothering her. He rounded the corner that led to her room. Light spilled out from the crack under her door. Great! She was awake. He quickened his pace and was at her door in a matter of seconds. Please 'Dra... tell me what's wrong. He thought as he raised his hand to knock on the door. Strange voices were coming from the room- more than just hers and Emily's. He pressed his ear to the door to listen. Who the hell could be in there at this time of night?  
"You need to do it tomorrow, Vadra... Magneto won't tolerate you milking your time any longer." Toad said in his best professional voice.  
"But I'm not ready! Not yet! Give me a couple more weeks-" Vadra pleaded, the worry heavy in her tone.  
"No more. You will do it tomorrow or we will be forced to impliment the measures we discussed when you signed the contract." Mystique interrupted.  
"Fuck the contract! I'm not ready! You need to give me more time!" Vadra yelled.  
"We can't afford to give you any more time. Just kill the Drake boy. Make it look like an accident, we can stage it..." Mystique said, trying to shush the girl.  
"No! I can't kill him. He's John's friend! I can't hurt him, I'd be hurting John!" She cried. "I won't do it!"  
"Do you really think he cares? You said yourself he wanted the Rogue girl... if Drake's out of the picture..." Toad left his sentence in mid- air, he didn't need to finish it.  
"I still can't do it. I won't hurt Bobby, I won't hurt Rogue, and I sure as shit won't hurt John. You know damn well I can't get near enough to the Professor to hurt him either, I'll be killed before I finish the job. I need to pick someone else. Please...I need more time... please!"  
"You'll be killed if you DON'T do the job, Vadra! So you don't have much of a choice!" Mystique hissed, angered. This girl was testing her patience.  
"If I don't cross out one of these X-Men tomorrow..." Vadra said calmly. "Then is Magneto going to kill me?"  
"Yes!" Toad yelled, angrily.  
"Then kill me now and get it over with, because I am not killing anyone tomorrow." Vadra still remained calm.  
John blinked. What the hell? None of this was making sense. Vadra was working for Magneto? But it's against her will... right? John shook his head and rubbed his eyes. I have to be imagining this... Vadra would never... John put his ear to the door to listen once more... he had to be sure this was really happening.  
"We're giving you to tomorrow night to do it. If you don't, then be sure of this- you will not live to see the sun rise again." Toad hissed. John heard some kind of thud, he guessed Toad had left. After a moment of silence, there was the sound of Mystique changing forms. That's when John heard Emily's voice.  
"It sucks that you're going to die..." Emily/Mystique said. He heard the rustling of sheets and guessed Emily/Mystique was climbing into bed. "You would've been a nice addition to the Brotherhood."  
With that, John heard the lamp click off. The light that had flooded from the crack under her door had ceased and John was left standing there, unable to comprehend what he had just overheard. He pulled away from the door and began to stumble away.  
So... let's get this straight... if she doesn't kill someone tomorrow... Magneto's going to kill her. This means... the whole church-cop- scene thing was fixed... but... how long had she been working for Magneto? Did she know I was going to be here when she accepted the mission? No... she couldn't have. When John stopped thinking, he looked up and found that his feet had taken him to Professor X's bedroom. I need to help her... and you're the only one that can help... please be able to help her... please don't let her die.  
He raised his fist and knocked on the door. It was going to be a long night.  
  
***  
  
It was a normal Wednesday morning. Nothing happened, nobody was killed. Sometime around lunch, which Vadra ate with Emily that day, she was approached by Wolverine.  
"Professor Xavier needs you in his office, now." Wolverine said calmly. John watched silently from his table. Vadra looked wildly from Emily to Wolverine. Emily gave Vadra a stern look and Vadra paniced.  
"Can it wait?" She pleaded, trying to remain calm as possible, though that wasn't very calm at all.  
John was completely engrossed in the scene. Bobby, in a desperate attempt to gain John's attention, flung a pea at him. It hit him square in the temple and John popped up from his seat. "I have to go." He said, looking at Bobby and Rogue in a dazed look. Before they could respond, he was halfway out of the student cafeteria.  
John had made it to the Professor's office before Vadra and Wolverine were even halfway up the stairs. He took a seat, panting. "They're coming."  
No sooner had he finished his sentence, Vadra unwillingly entered the room. Wolverine shut the door behind her. She looked frightened as she looked from John to the Professor. "I....." She openned her mouth to address the Professor but then looked at John. He looked worried. She hated it when he was worried. Tears welled up in her eyes unconsciously and she fell to her knees.  
"I know that you know and I'm sorry I don't want to do it I really don't and I'm not going to but Magneto said he's going to kill me if I don't and even if I would he would make me leave after it happened and I don't want to leave because I'm happy here. I want to stay here with John and Bobby and Rogue and everybody else. I don't want to go back please don't send me back cuz I don't wanna go... he's going to kill me... please...." Tears were streaming down her eyes and she had curled up into a ball on the floor, she had let all that out in one breath. John stood up, walking over to comfort her. He pulled her into his arms and held her. She looked at him and then turned away. A heavy cough escaped her and she raised her hand to cover her mouth. When she pulled her hand away, her eyes widened. Her hand was dripping in blood. She began to cough and wriggle and cry out. John didn't know what the hell was happening. He held her tighter.  
"Stand her up, John!" The Professor yelled. "If I can find what he planted in her, I can get it out!"  
John blinked. Vadra was shaking uncontrollably. Blood spewed from her mouth. He stood, hauling her up. Her knees wouldn't hold her. She seemed so heavy. After a couple of moments, a large, sharp, piece of metal ripped out from her stomach. She screamed and fell backwards, knocking John over. The metal flew right for the Professor's head, and using his telekinesis he was barely able to redirect it. It flew at John and Vadra. She cringed and shoved John away, the metal lodging itself in the carpet that John's head had been laying on.  
"Holy shit!" John cried as he pulled Vadra over towards him.  
"Yes, that is a less appropriate way to put it." The Professor said. "Obviously, Magneto is in the vicinity. I'll call the X-Men to handle it while you take Vadra to the Med Ward. Jean is waiting for her."  
John nodded, hauling Vadra into his arms and then standing. Vadra was struggling to stay conscious. She was still coughing up blood, but less violently now. John frowned and tightened his grip on her. "It'll be okay now... I promise, 'Dra. Just hang on. Everything's okay now."  
When he got to the Med Ward, Jean was waiting for them- true to the Professor's word. John carefully layed Vadra out on the metal operating table. Jean took out her tools.  
"John, you'll need to leave." She said as she prepped Vadra for operation.  
"But-" He frowned, looking at Vadra. She nodded to him, as if to say it was okay. John gave a defeated sigh and left the room. He went to join the others as they sought Magneto.  
They fought against Magneto and his Brotherhood brothers, but in the end, the were no better off than when they had started. Nobody died, nobody was really badly injured, both sides just kind of, backed off. I guess that Magneto thought Vadra wasn't the greatest price to pay for not getting his ass kicked. John thought as he took the steps two at a time to the Med Ward. Jean had told him that Vadra was still resting down there. He shoved the door open and rushed over to the metal table he had left her on. "Vadra!" He yelled happily. "You don't have to worry anymor-" He blinked, silencing himself. The Med Ward was completely empty. Vadra wasn't there. Instead, on his metal table where he had left her, he found a CD case and a note. He picked it up and read:  
  
If you're reading this now, I've already left. No, I'm not telling you where I've gone... and no, it's not with Magneto. This CD is for you, John. Listen to the words- you'll get the message. I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble. I didn't mean to. If I stay I fear I will only cause you more trouble, so I've left. Maybe I'll catch you around... someday.  
Love,  
'Dra.  
  
John blinked. She left. She didn't even say goodbye, not even in the letter. He turned the note over, searching for more- he found nothing.  
  
John growled. That little bitch! How could she leave and not even say goodbye?! Why would she think she was so much trouble? If he wanted her around he would've said so. Pissed off, he grabbed the CD and ran up to his room. Let's listen to this god damn thing and get it over with. Maybe this really explains her reason... cuz there's no way in hell she could think she was 'too much trouble.' He grumbled as he slipped the CD into his CD player and hit play. The music spilled out.  
  
She calls me from the cold  
  
Just when I was low, feeling short of stable.  
  
And all that she intends  
  
And all she keeps inside, isn't on the label.  
  
She says she's ashamed  
  
And can she take me for awhile.  
  
And can I be a friend, we'll forget the past  
  
But maybe I'm not able.  
  
And I break at the bend.  
  
We're here and now, but will we ever be again?  
  
'Cause I have found  
  
All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade  
  
Away again...  
  
She dreams a champagne dream.  
  
Strawberry surprise, pink linen and white paper  
  
Lavender and cream  
  
Fields of butterflies, reality escapes her.  
  
She says that love is for fools who fall behind.  
  
And I'm somewhere in between  
  
I never really know  
  
A killer from a savior-  
  
'Til I break at the bend.  
  
We're here and now, but will we ever be again?  
  
'Cause I have found  
  
All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade  
  
Away again...  
  
It's too far away for me to hold-  
  
It's too far away...  
  
It's too far away for me to hold-  
  
It's too far away...  
  
It's too far away for me to hold-  
  
It's too far away...  
  
It's too far away for me to hold-  
  
It's too far away...  
  
It's too far away for me to hold-  
  
It's too far away...  
  
It's too far away for me to hold-  
  
It's too far away...  
  
Guess I'll let it go...  
  
***  
-End- 


End file.
